Fang Girls
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: Damon meets, well, gets attacked by his "fang girls". And calls Stefan. COMPLETE
1. Enter The Fans

Stefan was in Elena's bedroom when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered warily, knowing that when it came to Damon it's _never_ good. "Stefan! You need to come home, _now!_" the older Salvatore barked. Stefan shifted uncomfortably. He knew that if Damon got any _louder_he would wake Elena up. And Stefan didn't want her worrying any more than she needed to. Especially now, after Jenna had come home from the hospital after Katherine compelled her to gut herself. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked, worried now. He'd never heard Damon sound so perturbed. He was always as Caroline once described him "Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected." she'd also described him as "An insufferable jack-ass that needed a stake the size of a Douglas Fir rammed up his ass." in the same sentence. Stefan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and agreeing with her, because Damon was eavesdropping. "Just get your skinny white ass over here! _Now!_" Damon ordered before cutting their conversation short. Stefan sighed and pondered the possibilities of what could be bothering his brother.

A) The vampire hunters could know about Damon, which even if they _did_ know one of two things could be the reason Damon called.

1A) Damon killed them, and he needs Stefan's help to dispose of the bodies.

2A) They tortured the truth out of Damon and had him call Stefan so it's probably a trap.

B) Caroline finally snapped and is trying to kill Damon. (All the more reason I should help _her_! Stefan thought. He'd keep this little thought to himself though.) And if she _did_ try to kill Damon, Damon could be calling for Stefan's help to dispose of _her_ body.

C) Damon probably went on a drinking binge. _Again_. Although he didn't _sound_ drunk.

Stefan walked up the steps leading to the front door of the Salvatore Boardinghouse. "About damn time!" Damon snarled. He'd opened the door before Stefan had a chance to. Damon grabbed Stefan by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the living room. Two girls were sitting on the couch. They were conversing excitedly. Stefan jerked free of his brother's grip and hissed "Look, I don't want to be dragged into this." Damon snorted "They're not for _eating_. They attacked _me_." Stefan's eyes went wide as he choked out "You had your ass kicked by _girls_?" then he burst out laughing. Damon shoved him into a wall, effectively ending his baby brother's hysterics. Stefan shook his head still snickering, "Okay. What happened?" Damon straightened the collar of his black button-down shirt before snapping "I'll tell you what happened!"

**45 minutes earlier:**

Damon Salvatore prowled the streets, it was Thursday and there was nothing to do. He was snapped out of his boredom by a sharp squeal "OMG! It's _Damon Salvatore_!" Damon spun looking for the person who said his name when two dark-haired girls slammed him to the ground. They gripped him tightly. Damon almost growled. A pair of mewling, squealing girls were publicly molesting him! "Oh, my God! Bree! He is _all_muscle!" one of them gasped. The other nodded and moaned "His eyes are _so_ blue!" Damon shook them off and snarled "What the hell are you doing?" They both squealed, delightedly. "He's smoldering_ us_!" The first one cried, placing a hand over her heart. The other one, Bree, gushed "It's _so_ much better in real life than it is on _television_." What the hell? He was _smoldering_them? The one with Bree squealed "Oh, my God! Damon! Do the eye thing!" "What eye thing?" Damon asked, demonstrating the eye thing. Then abruptly he turned then began walking the other way. Damon had walked a few steps before he realized that the crazy girls were stalking him. He was about to turn around and compel them to leave when he felt a small hand cup and squeeze his ass. Yelping, Damon rounded on them, blue eyes flashing "Walk away. Leave. Go home." He said, evenly. The girls giggled "I think he's trying to compel us, Kay." one whispered to the other. The hell? Damon thought. Then on a whim, he grabbed both girls by their arms and dragged them back to the Boardinghouse.

**Present:**

"I have no _idea_how, but they know about vampires, Stefan." Stefan's brow furrowed. "Hmm, did you ask them how they know?" Damon snorted "I tried. But every time I go in there, I get raped." Stefan snickered softly. "I'll go." Stefan said, walking into the living room. Damon opened his mouth to warn him, but closed it. Whatever. It's his own stupid fault. Damon walked off, grinning and whistling a jaunty tune. He laughed when he heard "OMG! It's _Stefan Salvatore_!"


	2. Call Me Crazy

**Okay, I _know_ this sucks, (No pun intended.) but if you hate it, I plead temporary insanity on account of the fact that I'm burning up with a high fever, right now. As always - feedback? Always welcome.**

* * *

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." a stern Stefan said, looking at Bree and Kay. Who then looked at each other, trying to figure out just _how_ they got sucked into their favorite TV show. "Um, oh! I know!" Kay said shooting from her seat. "It was the 16th. Remember?" she said excitedly. Bree nodded, understanding "Yeah, it was right in the middle of the Marathon." Stefan was looking back forth between them before standing, trying to regain control of the situation. "Wait, wait, wait. Now, let's back up." he said, crossing his arms "What Marathon?" Kay and Bree giggled, wiggling excitedly. Kay reached out and rubbed one of his arms, saying seductively "You know, it's too bad you have a girlfriend." Stefan's brow furrowed, "Beg pardon?" The girl giggled, again. "Isn't he adorable when he goes all broody?" "Yeah! It's so cute when he does the innocent face, too." "Hey!" Stefan called, "Back on point?"

Bonnie walked out of the Mystic Grill, she was fishing for her car keys in her purse when she slammed into someone. "Oops! Sorry." she said as she looked up from her purse. Instantly her expression darkened. "Damon. What the hell do you want?" she snapped. Damon crossed his arms, "Is that any way to treat your new BFF?" " 'BFF'? Are you freakin' kidding me?" Bonnie shrieked. "I need your help." Damon pleaded. Bonnie snorted "You need your ass kicked." Damon pouted mockingly. "Go to Hell, Damon." Bonnie sneered. Then she opened her car door and climbed in. Before she started the car, Damon said "Been there, done that. Thought I'd get a tan, really upset me when I didn't."

"So, you were jogging in a marathon, or . . .?" Stefan trailed off, leaving the endless possibilities open for them to choose from. Bree laughed "No, Silly. It was the Vampire Diaries Marathon! On TV!" Kay was laying back on the couch staring at the ceiling muttering to herself. Stefan glanced at her, before returning his attention to Bree "Uh, what's wrong with her?" he asked gesturing to Kay. Bree looked at her "Oh, she's suffering _major_Damon-withdrawals. Poor thing. I think she needs another Damon-fix." Stefan's eyebrows almost went into his hair, they raised so high. "O-kay. Um, Vampire Diaries? What's that?" Bree squealed before saying so rapidly that Stefan's vampire hearing almost didn't catch it "Okay, so they're these _totally awesome _books by L.J. Smith, about these two _totally hot_ vampire brothers. Right? So, they go to this place in Virginia and fall in love with Elena Gilbert. Only in the books she's this bitchy Queen Bee kinda girl. And then 17 years later it's made into a TV series." Stefan froze in the act of drinking coffee. The mug slipped from his hand and shatters on the floor. "Can you say that again?" Stefan said, hoarsely.

Damon walked back to the Boardinghouse. All he could do was hope that Stefan got the truth from the girls.

"Okay. So, let me get this straight. The Vampire Diaries are a _book series_?" Bree nodded at Stefan before he continued "And then several years later it's made into a _TV series_?" "Yes!" Bree crowed, pumping a fist into the air. "Only in the book series Katherine wasn't a bitch, and you and Damon are from Renaissance Italy. _So hot._" Bree said excitedly. Stefan nodded. Letting all this information sink in.

"Damon." Elena called, jogging to catch up with him. "Hey." Damon nodded back. Elena put her hands on her hips "Okay, I'm going to pretend that you were _not_ staring at my breasts when I was running to catch up with you, and you're going to tell me where Stefan is." Damon smirked "Well, I _am_ a guy. Can you blame me?" as he said this Damon made cupping motions with his hands. "Either tell me were Stefan is, or you're on your own, Jackass." Elena said sweetly. Oh, hell. Damon thought.

Kay continued to stare at the ceiling and murmur until Damon walked in "The hell's her problem?" Stefan cleared his throat "Well, according to Bree, she's suffering from - what was it?" Stefan looked to Bree who said "Damon-withdrawals." Damon quirked an eyebrow "Say that again?" Bree giggled "You know, she needs a Damon-fix!" "And just how is she going to get _that_?" Damon asked, in a sarcastically sweet voice. "You wanna cuddle?" Bree asked solicitously. Damon made a derisive noise "Not happening." "Not even for your biggest fan?" Damon stopped in the doorway, his head swiveled to face her. "She hero-worships you, you know." Damon sighed, looking heavenward "Oh, f -"

Elena swept Stefan into her arms "Rough day at the office?" she asked teasingly. Stefan chuckled as she nuzzled around his neck. "You could say that." Elena pushed him down onto her bed "Well, let me make it _all_ better."

"I had the most beautiful dream." Kay murmured into Damon's collarbone. "The Vampire Diaries was real. The _beautiful_ Damon Salvatore was _real_." Damon almost grinned. This girl was unknowingly fluffing his ego. Suddenly, her eyes sprang open. A deep flush covered her cheeks. Then she closed her eyes breathing in his after-shave. "Mm. Is that Jovan?" Damon almost threw her. "Yes." he said, going from feeling exalted and desired to utterly disgusted within seconds. "Could ya stop sniffing me!" Damon snarled, now feeling exacerbated. "I'm sorry. You just smell so . . .yummy." Kay murmured from the curve of his neck. Shouldn't this be the other way around? Damon thought, hopelessly.

"So, what you're tell me is that Damon's biggest fans are _here_?" Elena asked, perplexed. "Yep." Stefan said, drawing it out. "So, I guess Damon's elated and bragging his ass off, isn't he?" Stefan shook his head, "Actually on the contrary he's annoyed." Elena laughed "Good one. Seriously, Damon has an ego the size of the Dallas Cowboys stadium." Stefan nodded "Well, I can't disagree with that."

Stefan walked into the library with Elena and gestured towards Damon, who now had both girls fawning over him. One of them was pratically hanging off Damon, who now looked relieved. "Stefan! A little help over here?"

Bonnie looked at her cell phone. "Stefan." She said answering it. "Hey, Bonnie. Do you mind coming over. We're having a bit of trouble and I have a feeling you're the only one who could help." Bonnie sighed, exasperatedly "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Damon." Kay cooed to him, wrapping herself around the pissed-off vampire. "I love you. Do you love me?" She asked burying her face in his neck. "I'm pretty sure when people say they're 'necking' that _this_ isn't what they meant!" Damon growled, aggravated. The girls giggled and continued to worship his body. "Ooh! I know what can make you feel better!" Bree cried, happily. "Your deaths?" Damon supplied, feigning hopefulness. Bree giggled "No! Silly. You can bite us!" Kay squealed in joy. Causing Damon to wince. "I know! I'll go first!" Bree said happily. Kay looked up from Damon's throat, where she'd been kissing and playfully biting him, to glower at the other girl. "Uh, _no_. You're not coming anywhere _near_ my future _husband_. And you'd do well to keep your mitts off him!" Bree scoffed "It was _my_ idea! And BTW he isn't _yours_! Has he chosen you? I don't _think so_!" Kay smirked "Well, _I_ saw him _first_! Ha! Therefore the Rules state that _I_ will go _first_!" Damon sighed, heavily and leaned back. Wincing he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh! my poor Baby!" Kay cried, snuggling into Damon. Then threw a searing look to her friend "Look what you did! You've exhausted him!" Kay snarled. Damon growled, like a _big_ cat. Both girls giggled "Ooh! Isn't he just _sexy_ when he does that?" Bree crooned.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Elena sighed. "Where to begin?" She asked, irritated.

"So we're clear now, right? You bite me, then Bree." Kay said to Damon who was leaning back in the couch with his eyes shut. "No! Because I'm not going to bite you!" The girls pouted, but continued to caress him. Kay suddenly brightened. "I know!"

Bonnie was looking at Elena and Stefan guiltily "Yeah, about that?"

"_No_!" Damon said, forcefully. "But, why not?" Damon whirled on them snarling like an animal "Because I said so!"

"So you're saying, you did a spell to summon someone to 'take care' of Damon. To _kill_him?" Bonnie nodded. Elena snorted before saying sarcastically "Great job, Bon." "What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?" Elena dragged her to the library.

Stefan walked into the library where Damon had already drunk all the liquor from one of the decanters. "Yello. Stef-man." Damon slurred, squinting at his brother. Stefan scoffed "Great. Just great. You're drunk." "Yep and yeppers!" Damon crowed. "Hey, Stef-man. You should _really _get these crazy-ass chicks out of here, before someone ends up _dead_!" Damon said, in a stage whisper. Stefan jerked away from his brother. "Don't say that! You're not going to kill those girls." Damon cackled almost spraying Stefan with his drink. "I wasn't talking about killing _them_." Damon slurred, swaying on his feet. He held up a finely whittled stake before shouting "I was talking about killing myself!" "_No_!" Bree and Kay shouted. They both tackled him, knocking him over the back end of the couch. Damon winced and pushed himself into a kneeling position. Then he realized he was spooned between both girls. "_Threesome_!" the girls squealed. "I _totes_get him first!" "Nuh-uh. You said he bites _you_ first! So, I get him first!" Damon groaned and collapsed, from alcohol poisoning. Stefan groaned clutching his head. This is going to be a _long_ weekend.


	3. The Last Straw

**Okay, now I _know_ this one is probably _worse_ than the last chapter. But, as I said before, I plead temporary insanity. My head is pounding, my throat is itchy. I'm running a high fever. So, if this sucks (No pun intended.) blame on the fact that my brain's probably over-heated. As always, feedback? Always welcome. :) I know, I _know_. I'm evil. I love Damon, and I just_ love_ to torment him. I'm a sadist. If you have ideas about other ways to torture Damon please PM me or leave them in the reviews. Oh, yeah. I'm Team Damon _and_ Team Stefan.**

* * *

"Ugh." Damon groaned, feeling hazy. He felt something squirming on either side of him. Damon's eyes snapped open. Two girls were lying on either side. Damon paused, trying to remember what had happened the day before. It all came rushing back. Rage flooded through his veins.

The peace and quiet of the sleepy dawn in Mystic Falls was shattered by a terrible shout of anger "_STEFAN! _"

_Bam, bam, bam!_ Stefan rushed to answer the door, before whoever was knocking, broke it off it's hinges. An angry and disgruntled Elena was standing in the doorway, wearing only her pajama's, slippers and bathrobe. Her dark hair was in a wild, angry cloud. She looked as though she'd been roused from sleep, and wasn't too happy about it. "Stefan could you tell your brother to _please_ put a sock in it!" She snapped. Stefan looked disheartened "I tried. It's going to take an act of God to shut him up."

"Baby, what's wrong?" One of the girls asked. Damon had flickered across the room and away from them, in a milisecond. "I'm _not_ your 'Baby'!" Damon shouted, looking affronted.

Stefan opened the door, wider, and saw half the respectable residents of Mystic Falls on his front lawn. All of them sharing the same pissed-off look that Elena wore. Stefan recognized Mayor Carol Lockwood, her son Tyler, Matt Donovan, his girlfriend Caroline Forbes, her mother the Sheriff. Alaric Saltzman, Jenna Sommers, Jeremy Gilbert and his girlfriend Bonnie Bennett. _Oh, crap_ Stefan thought, dismayed.

Damon angrily thrust his arms into a shirt. "Don't worry. We didn't take advantage of you." The older dark-haired girl said, "_This_ one wanted to, though." She said, gesturing to the other with her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to talk some sense into him." Stefan said, ushering people off his lawn. "You'd better." An angry Tyler snarled. "I will." Stefan replied.

Damon stomped downstairs and his super-fans were close behind him. "Would you stop groping me!" Damon snarled over his shoulder. "Stop it! Hands off!"

Stefan began to walk back to the Boardinghouse then froze. "Keep your _hands_ off my _ass!_" that was Damon. Then titters followed Damon's order.

Damon shook them off one last time before vamping-out. A flash caused him blink. One of the girls was holding a camera. "Okay, wait. Now, turn your head to the left a little. I want light on those perfect cheek-bones."

Stefan shook his head, miserably. _What fresh hell is _this_?_

"_Stop_ taking _pictures_!" Damon hissed, frustrated. The girls just giggled. "I can't believe that vampires _actually_ show up on camera!" Bree squealed. Kay erupted into bubbly giggles "I know! I thought that was a myth!"

Stefan eased the door open, hoping to escape detection. He didn't, however, escape his brother. "Damn it! _Stefan_! Could you _help_ me?" Stefan sighed, closing his eyes. "What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked, resigned. "Well, for one, ask Witchy Girl to work her mojo and send these two _home_!" Damon snarled. Kay slid her arms around Damon's waist and pouted "Aww. If I didn't know any better I'd have to say that you didn't like me any more." Damon chuckled, his I'm-So-Gonna-Kill-You chuckle. "Oh, I like you. I like you as much as I like getting kicked in the _teeth_!" Damon growled. The girls shrank away. Stefan groaned, and left the room so he wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of his brother's stupidity.

Kay's lower lip trembled, her eyes widened and filled with tears. She whined softly like a wounded animal. Damon clamped his hands over his ears. "Oh, please. Someone make her shut up!"

Stefan fished his i-Phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Bonnie's phone number. After a few rings a sleepy Bonnie snapped "_What?_" "Hey, Bonnie. It's Stefan. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help . . . "

Damon growled like a jungle cat before saying through gritted teeth "I'm sorry." Kay's watering eyes immediately stopped pouring tears, as she squealed happily "My Baby!" before Damon could run, she pounced on him.

"Okay." an uncertain Stefan said, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Bonnie chuckled at Stefan's uncertainty. "For the umpteenth time, _yes_. Stefan, I'm sure. It'll do him some good, maybe. Let him reflect on his past mistakes. Just don't tell him that this was _my_ idea." Stefan's eyebrow furrowed. "And what am I _supposed_ to tell him?" Stefan could practically _hear_ the smile in Bonnie's _voice_ "You'll come up with something." _Click._ The line went dead. _Oh, hell._ Stefan thought. He could almost _feel_ his brother's wrath when this comes back to bite him in the ass. (Get it? _Bite_ him in the - oh, never mind.)

Damon was never so happy to see his brother in his life - well, _unlife_. "Stefan! Is there _good_ news?" Stefan bit his lip, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Damon. But, Bonnie said that she didn't have the strength or power to work this spell -" "Like hell she _doesn't_!" Damon yelled jumping off the couch, dumping Kay onto the floor, who cried out "_Ow_!" Stefan glanced to her, worriedly before his brother stole his attention. "That little _witch_ had the power to bring those two here, and she'd _better_ have the power to send them _back_!" Stefan sighed, heavily before saying "She said the spell would work better on a full moon. And we've already missed this one. " Damon looked stricken as he whispered softly "No. Please, God. No." Stefan continued, talking over Damon's whispered pleas for mercy "Don't worry, Damon. It's only another month." Damon exploded "_Only_ another _month_? Have you lost your -" a few choice _colorful_ words "-ing _mind?_" Stefan winced, "Easy sailor, there are ladies present." Stefan called over his brother's shouts. "No! I refuse to be stuck here with these crazy bitches!" Damon screamed. "I will _not_ stay here!" Stefan shook his head, his brother has clearly lost what little mind he had left. "Damon, _calm_ down." Damon laughed, mirthlessly, looking crazed, but still beautiful. "No! I don't know _what_ bass-ackwards* spell, that little witch cast that brought these two here! But, I know one thing's for _damn_ certain. They are going _back!_" With that cheerful little statement Damon left the room. Stefan sighed, once more, this is going to be the longest month of his life.

* * *

***It means "Ass-backwards". It's one of my brother's favorite sayings. I thought it'd sound like something Damon _would_ say. ;)**


	4. Change Of Heart

"Damon." Stefan said, nodding. "Where are Bree and Kay?" Damon chuckled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Oh, they decided they wanted to visit Katherine." He replied, cheerfully. Stefan's eyes widened, he whispered alarmed "You didn't." "Oh, I did, Brother. I did." Damon nodded, smirking.

"So, then I was like 'No. He _wouldn't!_' and Bree was like 'Yes. He _would!' _"Kay said, rolling her eyes. Katherine sat on the bench, pulling at her own hair and grinding her teeth in frustration. Bree leaned against the wall, sighing dejectedly. Kay looked up at her, eyebrows raised "What's wrong?" "We're trapped. In a tomb. What could possibly be wrong?" Bree replied, rolling her eyes.

"Damon! We can't just leave them in there! Katherine will probably _kill_ them!" Stefan hissed. "Relax, Brother. If anything, they'll either drive her insane or drive her to kill herself. Either way, it's a win-win situation." Damon drawled. Stefan shook his head, murmuring "No. I'm not leaving them in there." Damon rolled his eyes, saying despondently "Fine..." Stefan nodded, knowing he'd won.

"And so, I was like 'Bitch, please! I –"Kay's words were cut off by the sound of the tomb opening with a loud, scraping sound. Not unlike rock scraping against rock. "_Thank God!_" Katherine cried, happily. "Hello, Katherine." Damon said lazily, smirking. "_Get these two out of here!_" Katherine shrieked at him. "Happily." Stefan said, gesturing to the two girls. Kay and Bree exited the tomb obediently. Damon closed the tomb as relief flashed across Katherine's face. Immediately followed by disappointment. "It's time to get you two home." Stefan said, leading them out of Fells Church. Damon frowned, "So soon?" The trio gaped at him, surprised. "I'm shocked, Damon." Stefan said with a slight smirk, "I'd think you'd be all too happy to see the two of them go." "Well, I won't lie. They have been growing on me." Damon shrugged before adding, with a chuckle "Like an annoying fungus that I can't seem to rid myself of."

Stefan rolled his eyes, laughing. Kay and Bree still gawked at Damon in surprise. "Oh, pick your jaws up, off the floor." Damon laughed. The girls closed their mouths. "Come on, you two." Damon said, clearing his throat. The trio nodded as one.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I know. Sucky and lame ending but it's 5 in the morning and I'm F_ _ _ _ ing tired! :/ So.. By the way, the review button thinks you're sexy. ;)**


	5. Long Road Home

Kay's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, confusion flooded the crystalline depths of them. Then she realized where she was. Home. _I'm home!_ She thought, shocked. A knock at the door startled her. "Hey," Bree said, leaning in the doorway. "You're awake." Kay nodded, sitting up. "I had the strangest, but most wonderful dream." She said with a dreamy smile. "Oh? What was it about?" "Damon Salvatore. We met him. _Really _met him. As in the _character_. Not the _actor._ And we were in –""Mystic Falls." Bree finished for her, astonished. "Yeah." Kay nodded. "I had that same dream…" Bree stammered. "You did?" The smaller girl squeaked. "Yeah," Bree replied, "What if –""It wasn't a dream?" Kay choked out. "Oh… my god." Bree whispered, taking in a shuddery breath. "Kay…? What's –" She pointed to an envelope, sticking out of the pocket of Kay's jacket, which was slung over her desk chair. Kay kicked the covers off, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, crossing the room. "It's… a letter?" She murmured, pulling it from the pocket with her forefinger and thumb. _Bree & Kay_ was scrawled on the thick parchment envelope in an elegant script. The girls exchanged a look before Kay opened it, unearthing a folded slip of paper. The small girl unfolded the parchment.

_Bree & Kay,_

_I wouldn't even know where to begin…_

_When I first met the two of you, _

_I was frustrated to no end with the both of you._

_But you've both shown me that I needn't be a monster._

_That I can earn respect by being myself._

_After all, _

_I gained your respect without meeting you,_

_Have I not?_

_And for that,_

_Many thanks._

_I wish you both only the best in life,_

_-D_

Bree looked to Kay, whose lips were parted in a silent scream of joy. "He's real. We met him. And he's real. Omigod. Omigod. Omigod." Kay repeated under her breath. "He is." Bree nodded. "I'll never forget that day, Bree." Kay said, a wistful smile crossing her lips as she held the letter to her heart. "Me neither." Bree whispered.

Damon sat alone in the Boardinghouse library, _Call of the Wild_ open in his hands. He sighed softly, partially relishing in the quiet. Partially missing the sound of two squealing teenage girls. The silence was deafening. "We did a good thing." Stefan seemed to say what Damon was thinking. "Think they'll remember, Stefan?" Damon murmured. Stefan smiled faintly. "I think they might." "Maybe they'll brush it off. Thinking it's a dream." A frown spanned Damon's lips. "A dream they both shared? Doubtful." "I wonder what they're doing now…" Damon chuckled. "Reading the letter you snuck into Kay's jacket probably." Stefan said, "Thought we didn't know about it?" Damon stood in one fluid motion, closing the book he held and set it on the table. "I knew. I just didn't care." "What did you say to them, Damon?" "That's none of your concern, Stefan." Damon said, stepping around Stefan, walking upstairs. "Damon, I understand." "Understand what, Brother?" "For a moment, however brief it was, they made you feel as if you mattered." Damon paused on the landing. "You read the letter?" "I didn't need to." Damon shook his head, wandering upstairs. He moseyed into his bedroom and sank into the corner of his bed. _I hope you two are happy. Wherever you are,_ Damon smiled faintly, _My friends. Now, I, officially, have three friends._

Kay nudged Bree. "Did you hear that?" She whispered to her friend. "Yeah. It was almost like a whisper.." The two girls smiled wistfully. "Goodbye, Damon Salvatore." They murmured in unison.

Damon's smile grew as he nodded, _You two, you won't be forgotten. I hope you know that._

"We know, Damon." Kay whispered. "We'll miss you."

_As I will miss you… _Damon thought, _Goodbye.. Bree & Kay._

Kay looked to Bree, who nodded. Their trip to Mystic Falls was one they'll never forget.


End file.
